Te amo
by Tamylobos14
Summary: One-Shot, Trunks y Pan estan solos en casa de trunks, cuando el comeinza a sentirse extraño por Pan, se da una ducha, sin darse cuenta de que Pan lo vería...¡SOY MUY MALA EN SUMMARRYS! Y encima que es lo primero que escribo en todo FanFiction, espero que este sea un Lemon aceptable :C
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola, amigos del FanFiction!**_

_**Bueno este es mi primer Fic y One-Shot de **__**¡DRAGON BALL**__**! Y estoy mega súper ¡emocionada! Espero les guste…**_

_**Tratará sobre mi tercera pareja favorita: ¡**__**TRUNKS Y PAN!**__** Bueno es que los primeros son **__**Goku y Milk (Chi-Chi)**__** *-* después **__**Gohan y Videl**__** LUEGO **__**Trunks y Pan**__** y después **__**Vegeta y Bulma**__** (Not Kill me por eso pero Vegeta no me tae taaaan bien) xD**_

_**¡Ah por cierto! Las letras **__cursivas son pensamientos, __**negrita con cursiva es el**__**relato y en **_**negrita son Notas de las Autora **

_**Ahora no me hagan caso y ¡LEAN!**_

_**PD: Tiene Lemon, o un intento de Lemon xD :c**_

_**PD2: Los personajes son de **__**Akira Toriyama**__**, ojala fueran míos pero buano…*Se va en un rincón a llorar***_

_**Ella estaba tranquila, o al menos lo aparentaba, su compañero no parecía nada nervioso, al contrario, se veía tranquilo, como si nada, estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala del chico ya que nadie había en casa más que ellos dos, solos, a oscuras, viendo una película, semi pegados…**_

_**Ella comenzaba a sentir gotas de sudor caer por su frente, estaba nerviosa, verlo a él al lado suyo, con la ropa sudada por el calor, encima que era una camiseta ajustada blanca, con unos jeans gastados azules sin cinturón, y descalzo, era soñado, se veía tan sensual así, el la miró y ella apretó su labio inferior sin darse cuenta al ver sus imponentes ojos azules.**_

-¿Estas bien, Pan?- _**preguntó preocupado el, le extrañó el hecho de que Pan se haya mordido su labio inferior, pero en el fondo, le había gustado esa reacción, aunque se reprendía una y mil veces mentalmente por eso.**_

-Si Trunks, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- _**Desafió ella, ya que la curiosidad le ganaba a la timidez**_

-Es que…te mordiste el…el…-_**No pudo terminar, porque se fijó en los labios de su amiga, que volvían a ser aprisionados por los dientes de ella, haciendo que la imaginación del peli lila volara, rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados**_

-Trunks, ¿Estas bien?- _**Preguntó ella preocupada por la anterior reacción del peli lila, ella se le acercó más y posó su mano en el hombro de Trunks, esto solo sirvió para tensarlo más, sintió algo acalorándose en sus pantalones, y abrió los ojos de repente, debía alejar a Pan de él.**_

-Si si estoy bien Pan, iré al baño un segundo, ya vuelvo ¿Ok?- _**Dijo rápidamente Trunks, Pan lo miró extrañada y con una ceja levantada, como si supiera lo que le pasaba**_

-Anda, ve- _**Dijo ella y Trunks corrió, literalmente, al baño. Cerró la puerta y abrió la llave del lavadero, metió su cabeza lo más que podía en el agua fría, claramente, se le estaba formando una erección ¡Porque Pan lo tocó en el**_ _**hombro!**_ _¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Porque Pan me causa estas cosas? Solo tiene 19 años, nose que rayos me pasa con ella, de repente la veo tan hermosa y provocativa…Un momento… ¿La deseo? ¿Yo deseo a Son Pan? ¿Mi mejor amiga? Definitivamente estoy perdiendo la cabeza ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Me tratara de pervertido! ¡Y parezco uno!_

_**Trunks no paraba de reprenderse a sí mismo, definitivamente debía calmarse, se decidió por tomar una ducha de agua fría, olvidándose por completo de cierta joven que estaba esperándolo, él se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, luego el bóxer y abrió la llave de la ducha, me metió bajo ella, intentando calmarse, se había olvidado de cerrar la cortina que dividía la ducha con la bañera, pero le importó poco o nada, intentaba calmarse, pero miles de imágenes de Pan aparecían por su mente torturada, Pan en ropa muy pequeña, Pan en traje de baño, Pan en un lago desnuda, toda clase de imágenes de Pan en algo provocador ¡Hasta Pan en las sábanas de su cama!**_

_**Bufó. Molesto. Irritado. Cansado. Excitado**_…_Espera ¡¿Qué?! _

_**Miró abajo y vió que su "pequeña" erección ya no era tan pequeña, había crecido mientras el intentaba eliminar las imágenes indecentes de Pan de su mente**_

-¡Maldición!- _**Se le escapó de los labios mientras lanzaba un puño a la pared, rompiéndola, claro está.**_

_**Pan oyó un fuerte "¡Maldición!" del cuarto de baño en donde estaba Trunks y empezó a preocuparse, en su mente estaba riñando entre ir a ver que le pasaba a**_ _**Trunks o no, una parte de ella**_ **(Probablemente su cerebro)** _**le decía**_ _**que No rotundamente, pero la otra parte**_ **(Y probablemente esta sea el corazón)** _**le gritaba que SI vaya a ver que le pasaba a Trunks, ella se disputaba en su guerra con su subconsciente, pero entonces se decidió, iría a ver qué demonios le pasaba.**_

_**Se levantó del sofá con seguridad y se dirigió a paso lento al cuarto de baño, subió las escaleras y llegó a la puerta. Estaba cerrada.**_

-Trunks… ¿Trunks? ¿Estás ahí?- _**Golpeaba suavemente la puerta intentando oír algo, pero solo escuchaba unos cuantos golpes, eso comenzó a alarmarla, así que optó por entrar, tal fue su sorpresa al ver a Trunks como Dios lo trajo al mundo golpeando las paredes bajo la ducha, ella inmediatamente se cubrió los ojos**_

-¡Lo siento!- _**Pronunció totalmente avergonzada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, se dio la vuelta, pero antes de atravesar la puerta, sintió una mano agarrándola firmemente del brazo, era Trunks, ella se destapó los ojos con lentitud y se encontró con los ojos del peli lila sobre ella, el la estiró hacia el abrazándola, haciendo que ella pudiera sentir cada parte del cuerpo del Saiyayin.**_

-Te deseo, Pan- _**Le susurró al oído de la Semi-Saiyayin para luego besarla en los labios apasionadamente, Pan no respondía, estaba en shock, repentinamente ella comenzó a corresponderlo con la misma intensidad, el Semi-Saiyayin la hizo caminar hacia adelante haciendo que ella se mojara con la ducha y luego fuese acorralada a la pared por Trunks, se separó un momento de ella, para admirarla, sus ojos oscuros, su piel blanca y pelo negro, podía ser menor que él, pero para él era perfecta.**_

_**Volvieron a besarse, esta vez más intensamente, ella pasaba sus manos por la espalda desnuda del muchacho, haciéndolo estremecer, el comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de su amante con desesperación, la blusa no salía, y con todo el deseo que tenía, la rasgo y rompió, Pan lo miro sorprendida, Trunks jamás se había impacientado así, una vez con la blusa fuera, siguió con los pantalones, se los bajo con desesperación incomparable, una vez con la ropa exterior fuera, se dispuso a quitarle el brasier a Pan, Trunks comenzó a besarla en el cuello, y después a morderlo fuertemente, mientras que Pan suspiraba, siguió mordiendo siendo manejado por sus instintos, hasta sentir algo líquido y tibio emanando de su cuello, la hizo sangrar, pero a él no le importó. Y al parecer a Pan tampoco le importaba.**_

_**Busco el broche del brasier en la espalda de la chica, al encontrarlo intentaba con la poca cordura que le quedaba, desabrocharlo naturalmente, pero como no salía, simplemente lo desgarro con deseo, dejando al descubierto los pechos de la muchacha, se vio impregnado de deseo, hundió su rostro en el cabello desatado de Pan respirando el embriagador aroma de esta, ella bajo sus manos lentamente por el pecho de él, su vientre, hasta "accidentalmente" rozar su miembro con su mano, Trunks abrió los ojos en seco mientras suspiraba, con eso toda su pobre cordura se fue a la mierda, agarro de las caderas a Pan y le enroscaba las piernas a su cintura, despojo a Pan de su prenda más íntima con un estirón haciendo que se destrozara, comenzó a caminar lo que podía sin ver, besando a Pan, SU Pan, hasta que llego a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió con desesperación y tumbo a Pan en la cama para caer sobre ella besándola en los labios, en el cuello, hasta sus pechos, beso la comisura de uno de sus pezones, y con una mano apretaba su pecho libre, comenzó a succionar con fuerza el pecho de Pan mientras apretaba el otro, Pan no podía evitar gemir, inclino su cabeza hacia atrás con la boca abierta de la cual lanzaba fuertes suspiros y gemidos, la mano libre de Trunks comenzó a correr por el vientre de Pan, hasta su intimidad, en donde introdujo dos dedos en su interior, Pan lanzo un gritito ahogado mientras que Trunks prácticamente bebía de su cuerpo, Pan ya no lo soportaba, lo necesitaba a él, junto a ella.**_

-T-Trunks…- _**Dijo ella entre gemidos.**_

-¿Qué pasa?- _**Dijo Trunks seductoramente mientras pasaba la lengua por sus pechos hasta su cuello y sus labios**_.

-Hazlo, por favor- _**Suplico ella, Trunks no había entendido mucho**_

-Hacer… ¿Qué?- _**Dijo el mientras la miraba a los ojos**_

-Hacerme el amor, quiero sentirte dentro de mí- _**Dijo ella en tono de súplica pero firmemente, Trunks pestañeo un par de veces, pero luego le sonrió, y le dio un beso en la frente, para que después sus anterior demonio sexual apareciera nuevamente y se apoderara del cuerpo de Pan, el la penetro sin previo aviso y comenzó a moverse salvajemente sin poder parar, Pan se agarraba de su espalda y le clavaba las uñas por la excitación, ambos reprimían sus gemidos, pero después ya no pudieron y comenzaron a gemir, jadear y gritar de placer, ambos embriagados por el amor y el placer que sentían, si, amor, al llegar al punto máximo, ambos gritaron llenos de placer, extasiados, satisfechos.**_

_**Trunks cayó por unos momentos sobre Pan por completo, claro que ella estaba bien por ser Saiyayin, luego se tumbó a su lado, mirando los dos al blanco techo, con una sonrisa en sus sonrojados rostros.**_

-¿Por qué hicimos esto? _**Pregunto Pan con la sonrisa en su rostro aun, pero la de Trunks había desaparecido por la pregunta**_

-Yo, lo necesitaba, nose tu- _**Dijo el mientras la miraba de perfil, simplemente ella**_ _**era hermosa**_ – ¿No te gusto o qué?- _**Dijo en un tono decepcionado, lo que hizo que la chica de a su lado se sobresaltara**_

-¡¿Pero qué tonterías dices?!- _**Dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama y Trunks la**_ _**miraba acostado de lado**_ –Nose si te diste cuenta, pero yo era virgen- _**Alego **_

-Un momento…significa que- _**Dijo el sorprendido**_

-Exacto- _**Afirmo Pan con una sonrisa**_

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser virgen con lo hermosa que eres?!- _**Le exclamo el de forma sorpresiva, ella se sonrojo al instante cuando Trunks le dijo que ella era hermosa, para él era hermosa.**_

-No…no lose_**- Dijo aun sonrojada**_ –Pero ahora te pertenezco a ti- _**Alego mientras se acercaba a él para tranquilizarlo.**_

-Ahora eres mía, Pan, solo mía-. _**Dijo Trunks mientras la abrazaba y se acostaban en la cama, la abrazo por detrás posando su mentón en el hombro de ella**_

-Sé que soy tuya- _**Dijo sonriente la chica**_

-Pan- _**Dijo el, interrogante, o algo así.**_

-¿Qué?- _**Le respondió.**_

-Te amo- _**Le dijo el sin redondeos, ella abrió en seco los ojos, y los sentía semi llorosos, sonrió y se dio vuelta para sellarle un beso a Trunks en los labios, el sorprendido se lo correspondió**_

-Yo también Te amo, Trunks- _**Le dijo ella al separarse de él, esta vez Trunks fue el que le robo el beso, pero más intenso, al separarse, se miraron unos segundos, para que después Pan cayera dormida, él le dio un beso en los cabellos con ternura.**_

-Duerme, preciosa- _**Susurro el para también caer dormido…**_

_**¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEN FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**_

_**¡Díganme que les pareció! Por favor…sé que es mi primer Lemon así que por favor no me maten con sus críticas, sé que soy mega principiante pero debía meterme en el FanFiction ¡Debía hacerlo!**_

_**¡Dejen su opinión en los Reviews!**_

_**¡Abrazos Psicológicos!**_

_**¡Chao Chao!**_


	2. Chapter 2 ¡POR USTEDES!

_**¡Hola a todos! ¡No puedo creer que este aquí de vuelta!**_

_**Llegue hace unos días a **__**FanFiction,**__** y pensaba que fracasaría porque estoy muy jodida, y como yo accedo a mi e-mail por mi celu, al recargar mi crédito, me llegaron montones de e-mails diciendo que **__**¡Tenía Reviews**__**! ¡Y habían muchos! Y me quede en plan…**_

_**-**__**Holy Shit…¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡OMG TENGO REVIEWS! ¡TENGO REVIEWS! ¡QUE SERA QUE DIJERON! KAMI-SAMA NO ME DES NINGUN PARO CARDIACO AHORA ¡NO AHORA!**_

_**Y eso dije, mi papa me vio súper raro y le arranque la computadora, ingrese y revisé y encontré como 5 Reviews ¡4 de los Reviews me dijeron que estaba buena mi historia! Pero uno me hizo romper el Mouse de mi computadora con una sola mano ¡¿Cómo que "mierda"?! Si, lo sé, soy mala escritora, pero tengo a mi yo "normal" o como se le pueda decir, y a mi alter ego sensible, justo ahí me poseyó mi alter ego sensible y comenze a ¡Llorar! No había llorado en 4 meses y medio desde que vi la muerte de Bardock en DBZ (Me agrada Bardock y al ver su muerte y decir "Kakarotto" mi alter ego emotivo se activó -.-)**_

_**Como sea, leí un review hace unas horas por mi celular, y **__**Jezabel**__** tu idea de seguir esta historia, me gustó mucho, nose si ya comienzo a agradarles o que se yo, pero intentare cumplir tu sugerencia, no aseguro nada porque en cualquier momento mi imaginación me puede fallar, y por cierto, desde mayo hasta noviembre no tendré computadora así que les aviso que no actualizare en 6 meses **_

_**Miren, **__**Jezabel, Noemii, Roush, Muaaa y Melany,**__** gracias por haberme hecho tan feliz con sus Reviews :') me sentí especial al leerlos, y tranquis, yo sé a la perfección que hay personas maleducadas (Soy una de ellas ero solo cuando alguien se lo merece) y ¡Te cumplí el deseo **__**Jezabel**__**! ¡Un nuevo cap!**_

_**CANISHIO NAS TAWA TARPACOSDJHSDJNDBSHDDUHBSFHBSDHBFJDBFHRFJDFJNDSJBFJDHBFJBJBDJHBFJVFNY **__**si no me entendieron ni mierda dejen ¡Reviews! **__**xD**_

_**Chapter Two is ¡HERE!**_

_**Ella despertó, cansada, pero feliz, se tallo los ojos y lanzo un tierno bostezo, solo para abrir los ojos y encontrarse en el cuarto de Trunks. Se sobresaltó y comenzaron a venir recuerdos a su mente. Suspiro aliviada, se había asustado, volteo a su lado y abrió los ojos asustada al ver que su compañero no estaba a su**_ **lado, lo busco con la mirada por toda su habitación, no lo** _**encontraba **__¿Acaso escapo?_ _**Pensaba ella decepcionada **__¿O fue…solo un_ _sueño?_ _**Se miró bajo las sabanas y estaba desnuda, así que no era un sueño**_ _Trunks…donde estas_

-¡Mocoso! ¡Despierta!- _**Escucho por los pasillos, era la voz de Vegeta**_ _¡¿VEGETA?!_ _**Él estaba viniendo a despertar a Trunks y por ningún motivo debía ver a la nieta de Kakarotto desnuda y en la cama de su hijo, así que tomo una de las sabanas y se envolvió en ella, se metió al extenso armario del muchacho rogando que su desgraciado Ki estuviese lo suficientemente bajo ya que aún no podía reducirlo completamente a cero.**_

_**Escucho la puerta abrirse y un gruñido, típico del orgulloso de Vegeta**_

-Mocoso…¡MADITA SEA INSECTO DONDE TE METISTE!- _**Pan sentía que se**_ _**estaba refiriendo a ella**_ _¡MALDITA SEA MI KI!_

_**Escucho nuevamente la puerta abrirse.**_

-¡¿PAPA QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?!- _**Trunks había entrado a su cuarto y se encontró a su padre allí, se asustó bastante porque pensó que había descubierto a Pan.**_

-¡MOCOSO DONDE ESTABAS TE ESTABA GRITANDO POR TODA LA MALDITA MANSION!- _**Grito con furia el hombre de cabello azabache a su hijo **_

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Deja de gritarme!- _**Le respondió enojado el Saiyayin más joven**_

-Mira maldito insecto no estoy de humor para tus babosadas así que me voy- _**Mascullo Vegeta**_

-Primero, entiende algo ¡No soy un insecto! ¡No soy un mocoso! ¡Soy solo Trunks oíste! ¡TRUNKS! ¡Así que trátame bien que yo tampoco estoy de humor para tus insultos VEGETA!-

_**Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido, su hijo jamás le había respondido de esa manera y menos lo había llamado por su nombre, se notaba que Trunks se había enojado con su padre**_

-¡YO TE HABLO COMO YO QUIERA PORQUE SOY TU PADRE!- _**Grito al fin el pelinegro bastante furioso**_

-¡Guau ahora recién lo admites!- _**Dijo Trunks irónico lo cual enfureció por completo a Vegeta y le lanzo un puñetazo en el estómago , el peli lila respondió con una serie de puños y patadas que Vegeta esquivaba, los dos estaban en una típica pelea de las suyas, la cosa era solamente que Pan estaba viendo y al ver que estos dos comenzaban a sangrar agarro una camisa de Trunks de su almario, se la puso y le quedaba perfecta para taparla, salió y comenzó a gritar para frenarlos, pero tal fue su sorpresa a verlos a los dos transformados en Súper Saiyayin, ella comenzó a alarmarse esta vez de enserio, ellos nunca se habían transformado en Ssj para pelear, así que esto significaba que esta pelea iba muy enserio, Pan gritaba y gritaba pero estos no oían, esta no tuvo más remedio**_.

-¡AHH! ¡KAIO KEN!- _**Grito enfurecida y elevo su nivel de pelea para estar a su altura o al menos frenarlos, al tener el Kaio Ken, corrió hacia ellos dos y los separo.**_

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí maldita mocosa?- _**Mascullo enojado Vegeta volviendo a su forma normal, Pan aún no había desasido su Kaio Ken así que estaba furiosa**_

-¡USTED CALLESE! ¡Mejor dicho! ¡LOS DOS NO DIGAN NADA! ¿Qué rayos les pasa? ¿Por qué pelean así?- _**Dijo Pan, bastante enojada, mientras su Kaio Ken desaparecía**_

-Qué bueno que despertaste Pan- _**Dijo Trunks mientras se levantaba y abrazaba por la cintura a la muchacha**_

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- _**Menciono al fin Vegeta al ver a Pan cubierta solo con una camisa de su hijo y encima ¡Abrazándose de el!**_

-¿Qué acaso la edad ya te afecto la visión o qué?- _**Le dijo como si fuera lo más**_ _**obvio Trunks**_ –Estamos juntos- _**Dijo tranquilamente mientras le robaba un beso casto a su chica**_

-¡¿Qué?!- _**Grito Vegeta escandalizado**_ -¡¿Cómo?! ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?- _**Vegeta parecía imbécil (Oh por cierto lo es xD)**_

-Sí, estamos juntos ¿Cómo? Como sea ¿Cuándo? Desde anoche y ¿Dónde? Aquí, ¿Contento?- _**Le dijo Pan en un tono desafiante a Vegeta.**_

-¡Pero si Trunks te lleva 14 años!- _**Grito de nuevo Vegeta**_

-¿Y eso qué? Tu sabes que sentía algo especial por Pan desde que nació- _**Dijo Trunks como si nada y Pan al oír esto se aterro**_ _¿Acaso Trunks le había dicho a Vegeta que me amaba?_

-¡¿Tu papa sabia?! No me digas que Bra también-

-Pues…¿Te enojas si te digo que Goten también sabia?-

-¡Trunks! ¡AHH! Ka…me...-

-Pan ¡No! ¡Mi habitación se ira al infierno!-

-¡Te ayudo mocosa!- _**Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa maquiavélica y se puso al lado de Pan **_

-¡Ha…me!-

-¡BIG BANG ATTACK!-

-¡HAAAAAAAAA!-

_**Pan y Vegeta lanzaron sus ataques contra Trunks, este los comenzó a bloquear pero era muy difícil ya que su padre…era su jodido padre y Pan…ella había entrenado mucho y se había vuelto tan fuerte como Goku a su edad (19 años) y encima que había aprendido a hacer el Kaio Ken, la Genkidama, el Masemko y por sobre todo el Kame Hame Ha, aun no se había transformado en Ssj y nadie quería hacerla recordar eso ya que la enojaba y deprimía mucho ¡Hasta Bra ya se había transformado! Como sea ¿En dónde me quede? Ah sí, Trunks estaba perdiendo su fuerza y los ataques lo estaban venciendo, hasta que le llegaron y lo golpearon haciéndolo volar atravesando su pared y llegando a la de Bra en donde cayó al piso exhausto.**_

-¡Trunks! ¿Qué te paso?- _**Grito aterrada Bra y fue a socorrer a su hermano**_

-Dos palabras…Papa…-

-Ah, tiene sentido- _**Dijo Bra aliviada**_

-Y Pan- _**Concluyo Trunks**_

-¿Pan? ¿Qué con ella? ¿Son novios ya? ¡Habla insecto!- _Definitivamente está____pasando mucho tiempo con papa.__** Bra lo sacudió como se lo hacía a Pan**_

-¡Bra! ¡Suéltame quieres! Te respondo…anoche vino ¿No? Pues estuvimos juntos y…- _**Interrumpido again**_

-¿Con juntos a que te refieres?- _**Dijo Bra insinuándole haciendo que Trunks se sonrojara.**_

-Pues…- _**Dijo Trunks poniéndose cada vez más rojo**_

-¡¿QUE?! ¡ENSERIO!-

_**¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**_

_**¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo **__**el segundo cap**__**? Espero **__**¡REVIEWS!**_

_**¡SU-SU-SUSCRIBETE Y DALE LIKE**__** SI QUIERES SU-SU-SUSCRIBETE Y DALE LIKE SI QUIERES NININONI NONINONINONI-I-I-I!**_

_**¡Es de mi Rubiuh! xD y por cierto… ¡ABRAZOS PSICOLÓGICOS!**_

_**¡CHAO CHAO!**_


End file.
